Our family
by Luckycatroro
Summary: Let's take a look at the life's of king and diane and their kids
1. One

Sleepless

He knew he was so lazy and loves to sleep but after he held his son in his arms

He knew he cant close his eyes or he well start crying so he once left him with melio so

he can sleep then when he knew it he started crying he run to his son room seeing

melio doing his best to clam him down he walked to him staring at his son's golden eyes that's when he stop his crying and smiled at his dad

King can't help but notice how he look like his mother when he smiles then he pokes his cheeks and smile " you just want daddy to stay with you " Just for his son he would stay sleepless

Aunt and uncle

One day Ban and Elaine came to visit the moment she saw dan she started poking his cheeks non stop until Diane got a bit mad " um... Elaine he's about to cry you know "

Elaine then saw her face that made her stop and go to her brother " i..i'm sorry i just couldn't help it he's just to cute " ban saw her action's that he laugh

" can i hold him~? " Ban asked Diane witch made tight he grip on her son " Diane he won't eat him then again if he did i well kill him " King tell her then she give dan to ban

Who started playing with him and throwing him in the air and catching him " well ~ he sure dose have a hair similar to king~ but I'd say he look's more like Diane " King then take dan from his arms and start arguing with ban

" dose it really hurt that much " Elaine whispers to Diane she giggle " yeah and to tell you the truth i almost break harlequin's arm " Elaine started to turn pale after imagining how painful the birth was as she but her hands at he five months belly


	2. Two

meeting with the sins

Today was the first time that the sins are getting together after the battle for dan's birthday ban and Elaine came'd for helping them

As for king he was sitting watching dan smelling at melio and dan playing with a small ball when the he heard knocks on the door " harlequin go open the door " Diane yelled

From the kitchen

He got to the door and opened it and saw Meliodas and Elizabeth " hey. Captain and lady Elizabeth " he stepped aside so they can enter and then Meliodas asked him " so i heard you have a kid from ban is that true? " then melio came carrying dan on his back king grind " dose that answer you? " they looked at him and then Elizabeth carried him " what did you guys named him " she poked his cheeks and he smiles then he turns he's head to Meliodas and started to cry

" there there don't cry " Elizabeth tried to clam him down and then someone knocked the door king open's it and he see escanor and merlin with their son and gowther

" it's seem's we came'd at the wrong time " merlin tolled king " came in " dan cried harder until Diane yelled " WHO'S MAKING MY BABY CRY BITEER STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR I WELL KILL YOU! " every one froze at her voice and then she came to see the gang all came'd " hey you guys it's been to long " she greet them and went to Elizabeth to take dan " m...m " he mumbled " whats wrong baby something wrong "

He but he hand in his mouth and kept mumbling until he said " ma ..ma ... Mama " Diane and king kept starting at him until Diane cried " his ... First word ...was mama ...he called me mama HARLEQUIN HE CALLED ME MAMA " she was so happy and hugged dan and he kept calling her mama

" oww so cute " gowther said then everyone got to the living-room and stated cheating and had fun taking turns to play with dan and and marlin's son Marco until Elaine screamed " ELAINE WHAT'S WORNG ! " ban and king yelled and rune'd to the kitchen " AHHH...MY WATER JUST BROKE THE BABY IS COMING " king and ban turned pale and then Diane came'd " what's wrong you guys ?!" She asked " my son is coming that's is what!" She rushed to the living room " MARLIN DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DELIVER A CHILD ! " she asked marlin who had wide open eyes and got to the kitchen and tolled ban to get her to a room and king to get hot water and a small blanket " what about me " " you go and stay with dan with all the screaming its going to scare him " she returned to the living room and saw her son crying in Elizabeth's arm's who give her her son " there there don't cry momma is here " he stopped crying

She looked at Elizabeth and gives her a grin "you aren't good with baby's "then they laughed

*There hours later *

Elaine gived birth to boy and named him belly and fell asleep Diane was feeding dan milk and king was sitting next to her " to much for a birthday don't you agree " he asked Diane as he got up to take his shirt off " well yeah but you know now our son has the same birthdate as belly " he looked at her and started getting close to her until

"KINNNNGGG!" Milo came'd rushing into " you really don't know when to come do you ? " he asked mad milo flashed a smile " well who knows ... Oh by the way ban and Elaine left so is everyone and one more thing ..." King gived him a confused look " today isn't dan's birth day it's two months from now "

That night king toked all his rage at milo

So what do you guys think should i continuo or not pls read and review good blees you If you do

This chapter was kinda long witch i didn't want to but oh well

Luckycat is out


	3. Three

Hey guys at last a new chapter so i wanted to just say one of my oc's is going to be in this chapter [ Rama ] so in case you get confused. later maybe i'll do a story with her

So on with the chapter

Cooking

" so what is your son is doing here " Rama asked king as she left the two year old

From the kitchen table he sigh " he was going to wake Diane and ruin the surprise

Unless i let him cook with me " she looked at the child in her arms and grind " he sure is evil just like his aunt Rama " the maiden princes said witch got melio to bite her finger " yeah just don't learn him idiotic stuff or worse well happen "

She stoke her tongue at meilo " so what are we doing anyway?" King got a bull out and a milk and egg's and sit them at the table " I'm going to cook pancakes for Diane she really wanted to eat them but can't cook because she's pregnant so as her husband I well cook for my pregnant wife " Rama and Melio looked at each other before they burst out laughing " NO WAY YOU COOKING WELL DEFIANTLY KILL DIANE ! " Rama said laughing so hard when dan started pulling her shirt " mama... ceab... make "

She looked at melio " translate" he sigh " make mama's cake "

Later they finished cooking it was time to wake Diane up Harlequin carried his son and walked upstairs to their room he opened the door and saw his sleeping wife he got to her and shacked her gently " Diane sweaty it's time to wake up " he said with a gentle voice she started rubbing her eyes as she opened them slowly "mhmm ... Good..morning " he leaned to kiss her that's when dan covered his eyes " goose ( gorse ) " " why you ... You want daddy to eat you hnnggh" he started tackling him Diane started laughing at her boys and started to get up only to be stopped by harlequin " hey...hey no moving you remember what Rama said " she frowned " but who well make you boys your breakfast " he but dan at the bed and gone to the door " we already eat breakfast ... Wait here I'll be back soon "

He gone down to the kitchen and sit the breakfast in cute way and returned upstairs to the room and opened the door " taada we made you .." He was cut off by Diane when she screamed " PANCAKES !" She eat them happily" how did you know i wan't them for breakfast ?" He laughed " because you mumbled in your sleep "

Gender

" don't bet it's going to be a boy " Rama said to the there men in front of her " why not !?" She faced palm her self " because last time you block heads bet that belly was going to be a girl and you lost the bet to Elizabeth and had to do as she say's and you bet the same thing again " then they looked to Elizabeth grinning " but i'm sure it's going to be a boy I mean after dan i'm sure cause I am the father "

she then sigh" just get in the room Diane is waiting " they then got to the room king got to Diane's side " exited " she nod holding his hand then Rama got a crystal out and potting it on Diane's bely and little by little something was showing until the picture became clear and then Rama pointed at the little picture " you see this part " they nodded " that means she's a girl " Diane held on king's hand " wow ... Where going to have a little princes " king said as a tear escape from his eye " yeah it's seem just like yesterday when we had our first child " Diane said leaning he head on his shoulder when he kissed her hand " i guess it's Elizabeth's win then " Rama smiled at the couple in front of her


	4. Four

Hey guys it's been a while since i update so here you have the new chapter

Birth

"PUSH!"" I AM FUKING PUSHING!" Diane yelled at Rama who told her to push it's been about three hours since Diane water broke and now she's given birth " c'mon sweaty i know you can do it just push and please DON'T BREAK MY ARM !" King told his wife as she hold on to his arm harder "okay i see the head if you push harder one more time she'll be out "Diane did as she was told and pushed after that the room was filed with the voice of crying .

"She's here a healthy baby girl congrats " Rama said as she hand her to them after warping her and give her to Diane " she's ... So tiny oh...baby thanks for coming out of me " she had a brown orange hair just like king she opened her eyes and gazed at her parents with her red violet eyes

" she's gorges ... Oh my god she looks exactly like you " Diane Said when king leaned in to kiss her forehead when Rama spoke "So do we have a name yet or what ?" King looked at Diane " i did't come with one yet " Diane said looking at he baby " i have one in fact " king said " then what is it?" He tacked the baby from Diane and looked at her " matrona is going to be her name "Diane could fell her eyes tear up at the name he picked she hugged him while crying her eyes out .

"But why matrona? " Rama asked " because she protected Diane when she was being attacked by galan and mono-spite and she helped us allot when Diane was still pregnant with Dan " she then give him a smirk " are you sure it's not because she beat you up when she discovered about Diane being pregnant ?"

Meeting with matrona

" Mommy !" Dan run'd to his mother and tagged on her cloths " hey sweaty we're home did you been a good kid with aunt Elizabeth and uncle Meliodas ?" he nodded

His head when Meliodas picked him up " hey so where is she ?" He was looking at Elizabeth who was trying to hold her laugh " she's with king he's getting her baby stuff in" then ban and king came in carrying a baby bed and some cloths and bed blankets

And Elaine entered with matrona in her arms and belly behind her .

" it's seem's my challengers who lost are here so your ready for a six months of ordering around ?" Elizabeth told the three men's as they begin to frown " she's so cute did you guys picked a name yet?" " we named her matrona " king said from dan's room

" hey how about we go to the gusts-room and talk a bit leaving the guys to do all the work ?" After that they had fun talking about how great it is to have a family


	5. Arthur note

Hey guys this is just an update to let you guys know that i'm still alive

but i wont be updating the story for a while because of stinkin school

so untill then

luckyrorocat-out


	6. Five (lemon)

Hey guys sorry for the late i decided that i'm going to change the way of writing the story so i hope you like it and also i'm going to put an the age of each one of kids and parents so here you go

King - 1305

Diane-755

Dan-5

Matrona-3

Milo-17

Mliodas-3000+

Elizabeth-21

liza-3

Maru-3

Summery : king forget an important day to Diane and can't remember it so milo come's up with a plan to help king get diane to forgive him.

"You sure you didn't forget anything?" Diane asked her husband of the 100th time she was so exited abut something that he couldn't put his finger on but nonetheless he was getting some how annoyed " Diane! For the last time i did not! forget anything !"

He raised his voice a bit when he saw a painful look on Diane's face he felt guilty " but maybe i did forget something so mind telling me what is it ? " he asked her hoping that she would tell him so he can make it up to her she then sit's on the chair and mumble something he didn't hear her then he sit next to her and asked her to say it again she did but he didn't hear her clearly

" say it again " she looked at him with eyes full of tears

" YOU FORGET MY BIRTHDAY THERE I SAID IT ! " she then run out of the house heading to Elizabeth when she reached she heard a voice of crashing she assumed it's the kids ever since Meliodas and Elizabeth got children there never was a day with out yelling or fights between them. But they still love each other more everyday

She knocked the door and Elizabeth opened it " Diane what are you doing here...OH MY GOD HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING!"

She told her to enter and then she started to explain what happened with her and king

" well if i was you i well kill him " the girls burst in laughter after Elizabeth's joke until they heard laughing from upstairs so they gone to see the cause of it they open the door to the kids room and saw two children tackling Meliodas

" LIZA! MARU! PLEASE STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT GHAHA!" Liza and Maru kept doing it until Elizabeth separate them and looked at her twins " Liza Lioness and Maru Lioness what did have i told you both abut tackling daddy " they looked at each other before returning their look to their mom"that we can't do it without mommy !" They said in one voice Diane and Elizabeth giggled when Meliodas Said

" yo Diane happy birthday " then Elizabeth smacked him at his head when Diane spoke up " I well go i think i made king worry i am such a child getting mad because he forgotten my birthday " then when she was at the door Elizabeth came'd to her " hey look when your home don't talk to him that well make him regret what he did ".

With king

"I AM A WORTHLESS PICE OF SHIT! HOW CLOD I FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT LIKE THIS ! " king yelled to himself he was ashamed of the way he treat Diane and was so angry that Melo didn't remained him " look i know you're mad but knowing Diane she's going to be home soon so relax " Melo told him when he returned his sight to him he was so mad " HOW DO WANT ME TO RELAX I'M NOT SOME SHITTY CAT THAT IS SLAKING OFF ALWAYS !" King yelled at him witch made Melo look away " i..i'm...sorry buddy i didn't mean to you know what ... She'll be here any moment and i'll Apologize to her and after that lets go fishing " Melo looked and sighed

" do you think Diane well forgive you by just apologizing you gotta do better then that "

He looked at him confused then he hoped on his shoulder and whispered in his ear

After that he had the biggest grin on his face " man for a cat you sure can get the best ideas" he shrugged his shoulders and they begin preparing.

Diane arrives

She was on front the door and once she opened it she saw the house has candles lighten all of it that made it so romantic when she closed the door she felt strong arms warp around her hips "H..Harlequin !?" He kissed her neck she let a voice that is close to moan " i'm sorry i didn't mean to rise my voice this morning or forgotten your birthday" she cried in his chest " i...i j..ju..just..sorry "he wiped her tears the he pulled her into a passion kiss ( lemon read on your own risk ) when they broke the kiss king whispered in her ear " and i'm going to give you the best night you've ever dreamed of "

He carried bridal style and when he reached the room he kick the door and throw Diane on the bed and take of his shirt Diane was red as tomato " W..Wait what abut the kids they're going to hear " he got in the bed " Eliane agreed to watch them for the night " he kissed her again with full passion as their tongs dance together he slip his hand under her shirt and played with her nipple without breaking the kiss he toked her bra off

After breaking the kiss she taked her shirt off showing her breast she blushed more and covered them " don't look to much it's embracing you know " He smiled then pinned her down on the bed " why cant i look at my gorges wife's body " he started to kiss he neck and going down bit by bit biting some areas " mhhn ... King more"

He licks the left nipple and play with the other she was letting small moan's when he was done he start to kiss her stomach and going down until he reach's down he kiss her softly making moan harder " more ! " he then smirk " well if you want me to continue you got to give me a blowjob " she crawls to him kissing his chest and going down she put a hand on his manhood and rubs it gently " hmm... Wow you got greater at this " then he un zip his pants to rival his man that had grow to at least 9 inches " cmon take it in " Diane started to lick the top and takin it in king was removing some of her hair strips so wont get in her way when she got faster he monad loader " " mhh...ahh..shit ..Diane stop i'm about to cum"

She did what king told her she look him in the eye and giggle " well .. We really didn't look that awful and sooty before " she pull him in a kiss when they broke it king was on top of Diane " you sure you wont mind a third child ?" She asked him he nods

Then he rubs his manhood at the entrance to her womanhood and thrust it in "ahh!...ngh" she moaned in pain when he thrust it completely" can i move?" He asked her and she nods giving him the permission to move. He stated moving and Diane started to moan harder and loader when he begin to move faster she yelled " No no stop your going to break me ! "

" just a bit more i'm close to coming " she wasn't going to last longer but she felt her clit bing tweeted " Noo not that!...ahh i'm going to cum " he kiss her softly " then let's cum together" after a few moments they both had orgasmed and where tired and fell asleep

The next morning

Melo snaked in the room and saw king awake. He flashed him a grin " so how was it ?"

" he gave him a smirk " unreal it was amazing thanks buddy for the great plan " they high five each other

I know what are you guys thinking of what is she updating well my school have a break for a while so i don't know when well return to school but i well try to update often

By the way it was my first time doing a lemon so no hate


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys an update and we'll be the last until I get my iPad fixed this is my brother's so anyway this is a bit of a flashback when king and Diane had to break the news to

Rama about Diane's pregnancy

Ages:

King - 1305-1300( flashback)

Diane-755-750(flashback )

Rama-19-14(flashback )

So quite that was Rama's every day from waking up to doing her knight duty to baby sitting the kids of her friends but not today you ask why?...Diane and king invited matrona to stay for a few days in lioness with them and what's worse is that she is stock with her kids for the next days.

So the hell now begins " aunt Rama ! " both Dan and matrona .Jr exclaimed as they jump to her " whup!.,, you monsters sure grow fast " they flashed her a grin and hugged her as she carry them to the guest room and saw what she have been alway avoiding since five years.

"Harlequin!..stop Rama we'll be here any minute " king kept kissing and tackling Diane's neck and she was giggling non stop " guys! Get a room!" The angel princes yelled at the behavior of those two they Quickly king got away from Diane both blushing like hell " um...hey Rama what's up " they both said she just send them a glare.

Later.

And at least the hell was over when the kids all where asleep letting a heavy grown escape her mouth she cursed her mother's very soul to hell she felt a slap on her back and looked to see both king and Diane " what the hell do want from me now " she asked them " just wanting to thank you " she crossed her eye brow confused " you've been a great help since the start and we didn't repay once " king said as he sit next to her " nah I don't need you to repay me you guys are like family to me and king you know that you raised me when I was a hopeless girl with no memory of who I was and no where to go " she hugged him

At that minute she saw Diane giggling " oookayyy...what's wrong ?" She asked Diane " n..no nothing " " Diane!" She raised her voice a bit and Diane let a sigh " okay I was just remembering when king and I told you that I was pregnant with Dan happy " when king diced to take a look at Rama her face was blue as hell

(Flashback 5 years ago )

Diane's POV

okay I told my self today we'll do it me and king we'll tell Rama I am pregnant " yo Diane ..so king said you two have something to tell me " Rama asked me I stared at king he was nervous " um... Look this is so hard for us to say ...but please don't think bad of me I really did not want this to happen but ... It did..." King said I looked at Rama she seemed freaked out a bit " okay ...now I'm freaking out is there any problem " she asked I taked a deep breath and claimed my self down " I...I'm pregnant with king's child " I closed my eyes preparing for the worst and nothing happened

" huh!" Was all she said


	8. Eight

**Summary:** Having missed three weeks in the early life of Daniel, is King still fit for his father role?.

Daniel's age: one month

King's age: 1300

Diane's age: 751

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

A loud wail suddenly interrupted the peace and quiet that had dominated the living room, and the volume of the voice startled the slumbering man on the couch next to the baby bouncer enough to cause him to fall to the ground. It took only a heartbeat though for him to roll over on his stomach and crawl over to said bouncer, the volume of the wail increasing with every inch he crept closer.

He looked down into the small, scrunched up face of a brown haired baby boy.

King tentatively reached into the baby bouncer, weaving his hand between the small arms that were stiff with tension and frustration, and rubbed the tummy of the baby gently.

"It's alright Daniel, daddy's here."

The baby opened his small, teary eyes slowly, and deep violet eyes fixated the golden ones that stared down with worry and hesitation.

Only three days after Diane had returned from the Rama's house, he had been forced to travel to the fairy King forest for an important meeting, leaving his wife and new born son all alone (well, not all alone, of course, he had made sure to ask Ban and howzer to be personal guard to his wife and son). After three long weeks, he was finally able to return home, but it meant that he had missed three weeks in the life of his son.

And for Daniel this meant that King was practically a stranger – and that seemed to only enhance the baby's distress for his cries got even louder now.

King winced a little, tempted to cover his ears with his palms, but his rationality won over and he reached out for the boy again, hands trembling slightly as he took the boy into his arms and cradled him a little awkwardly.

"Daniel, it's alright, daddy's here, shhh", he cooed softly and rocked Daniel back and forth while the wails didn't seem to decrease, "sweetie, tell me, what's wrong? Shhhh... you are not alone, I am here."

King tried to change the baby's position and leaned Daniel's head against his neck. He felt small hands grasp the material of his shirt, a reflex, but now the crying was even closer to his ear. Squeezing his eye close, he shook his arms cautiously, resulting in an up and down movement of his son.

"Shhhhh...", he muttered relentlessly and pressed his lips against the brown tuft of hair in front of his eyes, "I'm here, Daniel , everything is good, you are safe."

"King!"

The fairy King whirled around as quickly as he could with an infant in his arms and he felt relief and

frustration at the same time as he recognized his wife.

With King back home, Diane had allowed herself to take a bath instead of a quick shower, to relax from the past weeks of constant sleep deprivation and the weight of having to care for an infant.

"I'm so sorry King, he must be hungry again. It's been quite a while since I fed him."

She quickly strode into the room and reached out for Daniel , King handed her the boy wordlessly. She instantly focused her attention on the crying baby.

"Oh Daniel, it's alright, Mommy's here, no need to cry. We'll get you something to eat right away."

Diane settled herself into the couch King had slumbered on just a few minutes ago, propped up with cushions all around to allow herself and Daniel the best comfort possible while breastfeeding him.

And King watched her, awed at the efficiency in which she did all the things, awed at the infant that stopped crying at the sight of Diane's breast and latched onto it hungrily, tear filled eyes staring at his mommy as if he asked her why she made him starve so long.

And all King could do was feel useless. The pair seemed to function perfectly without him. Was there even a place for him in this small family?

He saw Diane shiver slightly and only now he _really_ focused on her for a second.

She was clad only in her short towel, pulled down at one side to give Daniel enough access. Her hair was dripping wet and slow trails of water ran down her neck only – she occasionally dabbed the water on her chest to keep Daniel dry. There were still remnants of foam stuck to her legs and her wet feet were bare.

She must have hurried to get out of the bath as soon as she heard the first wail.

King's thinking snapped back into place and he draped one of the fluffy blankets the pair loved to use in winter around his nursing wife.

Diane tried to catch his eye and smile appreciatively, but he had slipped out of the room already, into the bathroom, to fetch a dry towel. Unfazed by Diane's puzzled glance, he stepped behind the couch and started to rub Diane's head softly, enough to squeeze out the water but too softly to move her body too much and interfere with her feeding.

Diane closed her eyes gratefully and leaned back her head, thoroughly enjoying the massage, and she even started to hum quietly, a habit of hers that seemed to have developed after having to calm down her baby daily.

King pulled the towel away from Diane's head now and she turned her head to him, lips puckered in anticipation of a kiss, but he turned away, heading for the bathroom. He took his time in hanging up the towel, and when he was done, he stared at it.

He felt awful. Useless didn't even cut it. He had always loved the idea of a child and as long as that thought had resided in his heart, it had always been a child bearing the violet eyes he loved so much. But now? He seemed so unfit to the task! His child resented him and he's unable to sense Diane's needs as quickly as he was able to before. How did this happen? Why –

"King."

He heard her voice, soft and low to not disturb the child, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Would you come back, please?"

He sighed. He really didn't feel like facing his wife now that new, troubling feelings arose inside of him, but he shouldn't deny her any help she might need right now. After all, he had left her alone for three weeks already, hadn't he?

King reluctantly re-entered the living room and looked at his wife who told him with a glance to sit down next to her. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, avoiding the other's eyes. In the mean time, Daniel emptied Diane's first breast and she rearranged the baby to let him comfortable suckle on her second breast, his head now facing away from his father, before she spoke up again.

"You are not useless."

King jerked around to her, his mouth opening and closing, but she didn't let him say anything before she continued.

"It must be hard for you to connect with him. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone with Daniel. He needs to get used to you again."

"What if he doesn't love me?" King quickly covered his mouth with his hand, but it was futile. The words were already out – and they were faced with Diane's cocked eyebrow.

"Harlequin!, he does love you. You even talked more to him while he was in my tummy than I did!"

With a nod, she motioned him to sit closer, and he did so, laying his head onto her shoulder and one arm around hers as she was practically immobile. She nuzzled into his hair.

"You were scared. You are not used to his cries and that's okay. I had to learn them, too. I had to learn how to properly hold him and I had to learn not to be afraid to have him in my arms."

Diane turned her head a little and pressed a tender kiss into King's hairline.

"Remember the day of his birth? You held him so proudly. You weren't scared and you looked right into his little face."

"And he sneezed", King added, the corners of his lips curling upwards slightly. Diane chuckled a little.

"Yes, his first action was to sneeze at his daddy. But he didn't cry. And he didn't cry those first three days you were with us because you felt safe and assured. He will feel safe when you feel safe."

With a huff, King raised his head again and leaned over his wife to stare at the infant wrapped in her arms. Daniel's eyes shuffled to the shadow over him immediately and focused on King. Instead of the fear and uneasiness they held before, his violt orbs looked curious now and his suckling seemed to get lighter until he let go of the breast.

"Huh, are you done already?" Diane balanced the little boy and brought him into a vertical position, ready to burp him, but seemed to decide otherwise as she shoved the infant into King's arms, surprising him.

"You do it!", she explained with a grin and kissed his cheek reassuringly as she folded her hands on his shoulder. "I'm right next to you. If he starts to cry, I'll help you. Just hold him over your shoulder and tap onto his back lightly."

Holding his son in his outstretched arms, King stared at him again, unsure whether he should follow his wife's instructions or not. Daniel stared right back at him, innocently, curiosity all over his face – and something else. Something was quite familiar in the pout on his lips...

"You really need to burp him. He already stares at you like you always stare at me when I turn down your kiss's in public . A mixture of deep craving with a hint of annoyance."

King blinked. She was right. That facial expression was so distinctively him...

"He's inherited more of your quirks. You'll be surprised of how much he already reminds me of you", Diane added softly and nuzzled into King's neck while he gently pressed the child into his unoccupied shoulder, head lying on his sleeve.

"And now-?"

"Just lightly tap the back."

It didn't take him long to burp Daniel and he quickly rearranged him in his arms, head facing his mommy on the couch. The boy's small eyelids drooped as King held onto him, and a small hand wrapped around his finger, now out of comfort instead of distress.

Surprised and happy, King looked up and he met the eyes of his wife – worn and dark circles under them – but they beamed just as much as they did on the day of their wedding.

He quickly caught her lips in a sweet kiss before both continued to look down onto the slumbering wonder that their love had created.

wow finely a long chapter to celebrate that today is my finel exam


	9. Nine

Summary: one of the times that king did not like being left with his two children was when matrona fairy side showed.

king's age:1307

Diane's age:756

Daniel' age:6

Matrona's age:4

Rama's age :20

* * *

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH THE KIDS ALONE!"king yelld terfied of the thought that he'll be left alone with his kids for the

first time the giantess sighed softly" it's not the end of the world I well be gone for four hours the mission well be in a near by town so if any thing happenes you can send Milo"she puts Matrona down and give her husband a quick kiss on his lips.

"Now make sure they shower before bed and to sleep by six but if they don't then sing to them alright"diane told king as she took one more look at her children and husband 'they're going to be fine right?'' diane thought to herself and closed the door

behind her " well. That sure did take you a lot do you not trust him or what?" A voice said Diane turnd her head to the voice and saw ban smirking"come on the cap'ns waiting" and they begin walking to the meeting place

* * *

He kept asking himself how did he ended up with his head under the couch. he remembers reading a book to his daughter and then boof the couch was flipping and his head was under it for a good hour and a half

"dad are you okay!?"a gentle voice said he knows it was Matrona" yeah... Matty where's your brother?"he asked the four year old girl "he went to aunt Rama's house to get help"he sighed at least someone knows what to do he felt Matrona's hands on his finger and water drops.

" Daddy...hic...I'm s..sorry" she said between her tears and King started to panic he toked good hold of her tiny hands "there sweety why are you sorry?"

"because I was the one who moved the couch and because of me you're stuck"when Matrona finished he thought again about what did she said then it hit him

" no...WAY!" The girl flinched at her father's actions" wait.. matrona can you do what you did when you moved the couch for the first time" king told her" but I don't know how it just happened!"

she said with guilt in her voice " yes you can!..all you have to do is foucuse on what you're moving then you'll do it!" He encouraged her

"Well...if you say so.."she left her hand and kept her foucuse on the couch "that's it keep it up sweetheart" and when the couch was an inch a way from his head he used his arm's to left it

" Come here Matty! I am proud of what you just did!" He rufelf her hair" wait..You mean you're not mad?!" He left her up " why should I?" She looks at him with her vilot eyes that resemble her mother " I flipped the couch " she said with guilt he smiled at her just like diane he thought" but you left it "

"DAD I GOT AUNT RAMA SHE'S GONNA LEFT THE COUCH DON'T WORRY!" a scream was heard in the other half of the house and the Daniel camed " Dad I...got..HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IT OF!"Daniel said with a hint of disbelief

"Dan where is you dad?!"Rama asked as she enters the room and saw king fine " I'm pretty sure Dan said your head was under the couch how did you get it of of you?"Rama said

* * *

"Alright guys we are done for the day great job and goodnight" meliodas said to his team as he started taking his armour of"okay guys I got to head home my kids are probably waiting for me " and then she left ban glanced at his captain to see a smile on his face

He smiled " you know if you want a child you should've married the princess when you got the chance"meliodas smakd him"she's fine this why you know"

* * *

after cleaning the mess king finally got his kids to bath and was putting them in the bed "goodnight dad don't let the couch get you" his son Daniel said in a teasing voice " haha...this joke is so funny that I forgot to laugh"he pulled his sheet's over him and blown the candle and headed to Matrona's room.

He saw that she was still awake already on her bed reading a book " that's enough reading for one day now it's time to sleep sweetheart"he took the book and placed it on the shelf next to the bed " dad" she calld him and he turned his gaze to her " what I done today... does this mean I'm like you and Aunt Elaine...a fairy?" She asked her father he set next to her placing a hand on her head

" yes you are "she looks at so their eye's met she had doubt about herself that she might have the giant of side her mother she disliked fighting and was more interested in nature. it's not like she did not like her mommy's side but she rather die then fight one of the things she wishes for to be like her father

"You know you have to control your power or does what you done today might happen again"king told her she smiled a bit "then can we start treaning tomorrow?" She asked and King nodes then he pulls her sheet's over and kisses her forehead and blow the candle's

after two minutes Diane returned"so how was your day honey " she asked as she placed a kiss on his check he sigh loudly " not better than yours for sure " she hug's him and placed her head on his chest" c'mon you spend the day with the kids I envy you " "yeah if you'd rather have your head stuck under the couch more then going on a mission with the sins is your image of envy the yeah "

She looked eyes wide" YOUR HEAD GOT STUCK UNDER THE COUCH!"she yelld "when the kids are asleep!" He put a hand on her mouth to suht her "how did that happen?" She asked him four words.. Matrona is a fairy" by now Diane was sure she had the biggest grin on her face.

* * *

hey guys finally I didn't think I well be able to aubdate the story so I have some things I like to clear for what's going to happen for the story from now on

-meliodas and Elizabeth aren't married in this story any more (to be honest I don't like melizabeth and I don't want to force it in the story)

But I well not delete chapter five

-Rama my oc is the younger sister of Elizabeth they are blood related and they are 2 years apart

-this is going to be said in another story but for sake of the reader's to understand I well spoil a bit from my other story

(Rama has been reborn after the Goddesses princess Risshitah died she asked for another chance at life to be by her sisters side again after 750 years of waiting she was reborn with the same soul but an new body without her memory of her life before and another family and later they died when she was four and then she met king when she was at the verge of death he took her under his care and became her guardian for ten years when she was going to die against hellbram at the kingdom she regaind her whole memories)

-milo is a cemira cat was found by Rama and became her pet until he met Diane he started to have more comfortable with her and when diane told him she was marrying king he asked if he could live with them (but after kid number two he moved to Rama's house because her kids are angels)

-king is looking older in the story he looks in the middle of his 20's

-merlin is Rama's mother before being reborn

-ban and Elaine's son billy name is now Zhivago


	10. Ten

Summary: it's been two weeks since King and the sins have went to Camelot. In the main time his son and daughter desperately wait For their parents to return while killing some time with their aunt Rama

Rama's age: 24

Daniel's age:10

Matrona's age:8

King's age:1310

Diane's age:759

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Aunt Rama!"

The silver haird women quickly sigend the last documentument she has read and turnd her attention to the nearly-8-year-old origin of the voice that was standing at the entrance,a tired looking Elizabeth right behind it

The little girl skipped happily into the room and latched herself at Rama.

"How's it going kiddo" Rama asked her,however her attention was focused on her-26-year-old sister who looked like she would crash at the couch any second now.

"The kiddo wornd you out? "

"You have no idea"she answered stifling a yawn "I'm just glad Meliodas isn't really that hyped like her. And anyway I need to get back to my work and the sins aren't back yet. Guess they'll be back tomorrow or so"

"Yeah you're right it's not like King and Diane well leave the two alone with us more than three days..."Rama got up from her seat and looked at the child"You're mother thinks where a bad influence on do you agree?"

"No!,I like my aunt Rama and aunt Elie"The young girl happily cheerd. As a groan escaped from Elizabeth's mouth"certainly you do. And where's your brother?" The older women asked

"He's with Zhivago and the other's"she answered"alright kiddo aunt Elie has to return to work and make sure everything is ready for when you're parents return"

"Mommy!"her eyes sparkled with joy" Mommy she's coming today!,when please tell me aunty!"she hold on to her shirt tight as just the mention of her Mother gets her hyped up

"Relax kiddo I don't no how much your mommy's gonna stay"

Matrona pouted her tears threating to fall"she won't make it to my birthday tomorrow right?" Rama grumbed a little she knows that meeting's where always long and hard. The king's advisors where old stren men that hardly agreed on the young king's way of ruling.

"Oh I got it!. How about we do something fun while waiting?"she said trying to cheer Matrona up"what like reading books?" Matrona said in a moking voice. 'just because I love reading doesn't make me nerd' she said to herself

"No it's something your father teached me when I was-... you know what forgot it" during In the middle of their small 'talk' they did not notice that Elizabeth have left

With Daniel

"Yo,Dan you okay?"The ten year old boy asked his friend. The boy was Elizabeth's son Meliodas"yeah.. I'm fine just bord"he answered the boy

"You know if there's something bothering you,you could tell me"Meliodas offered But Daniel shocked his head"it's not much. you know that my parents have been away for two weeks right?" He nods"I miss them that's all"

"Well my mom is a holy kinght so I understand how you feel. I miss her alot when she's gone so does my father but it's her duty as a knight" Daniel frowned and his lips curled" I know it just when it was just mom it was easy for me to handle. But now that both me and Matty are older dad had to return to the sins and also that you're grandfather died my dad is the captain now. Meaning that he's busy with the team" Daniel explained

"HEY YOU TWO LOOK WHAT ZHIVAGO FOUND!"they turnd their attention to the voice. and it was Marco Merlin and Escanor son, they ran to the group to see what was the cause of the rucks.

Only to find it a dead frog"really a dead frog. You found a dead frog that's it?"Meliodas gleard at Zhivago and faceblamd himself"hey!. What do you mean 'that's it' just so you know this dead frog you don't like well be my gift to Matrona" he said proudly again The blond haired boy faceblamd himself

"Wait! your are not giving my sister a frog!"Daniel yelld at his cousin. Zhivago smiled nervously"just kiddin-"He was cut off by someone that left him up and he turnd his head around"Yo. How's my lil boy doing~"Ban smiled at the boy and placed him at his shoulder"Dad your back!" He hugged his father and ban laughed.

"Wait if Uncle ban is here. That means our parents are back!"Marco said as he ran to the castle.

Meliodas tapped Daniel's shoulder to bring his attention"Go"he smiled before he took of .

With Matrona

"You haven't touched your salad are you fine?"Rama asked. Matrona looked up to her and frowned"I'm not hungry"the girl said"Yeah I forgot to ask how's the kitten's"Rama changed the subject and Matrona smiled"their so cute we already named them. Milo doesn't really let us near them alot but he said when they become five weeks old we can play with them!"The women tried not to laugh at the cuteness of the fairy king's daughter.

Matrona felt two hands embrace her from behind she looked up as her forehead met with two warm and soft lips.

"King!"Rama stod up from her seat to greet King"it's fine no need"He left Matrona up and spun her. She giggled as her father kissed her cheeks"sorry that we took so long the king's advisors where hard to convince in they didn't agree almost to any thing"

He looked at his long-time friend "I hope those two behaved"

"They did king, they did the kiddo here just told me about the kitten's. Milo sure is a protective father" king chuckled a little bit, gently stroking his daughter soft hair"yeah he is"he sat down child in arms"oh!. And mommy built a kitten's house by herself!"Matrona said proudly

"Her mommy and a bit of creation" king added murmuring, spawning a grin across Rama's face , that grew wider as she focused on the point behind king and Matrona

"Speaking of the devil here comes your useless Mother"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN USELESS!?"the voice of the giantess roared through the room as she made her way to three, her son right behind her, and immediately putting a smile on the little girls face"Mommy!"

As soon as Diane reached the table, Matrona jumped out of her father's arms, right into the welcoming arms of her mother's, while the little girl cuddled into the warm embrace lightly babbling about her day, Diane's eyes narrowed on Rama"and who behave's like that to her superior, aren't you supposed to greet me Rama?"

"Am I?"

"She wanted to greet me"king added, stifling a chuckle

"WHAT!?"

"Alright Daniel, Matrona can you give mommy and daddy ten minutes"King asked his children they nodded and head out the castle, as the two sins walked into king's room

"Captain"she calld to her captain and husband"I am happy you have returned unharmed it seems the meeting was successful"

"Stop with the 'captain' Diane"King said a smile forming on his lips as he pulls her into a tight hug, claiming her lips with his, they shared a deep passionate kiss, before both drew back, just enough to allow them to breathe, but not to lessen the hug

"I missed you, all three of you"king whispered, even though all the sins went to Camelot together they where split up, King Merlin and gowther where the group to discuss with the King, Diane Ban and Escanor were at the south of Camelot dealing with a saveg's attack

"I missed you too"Diane answered, her hands already fond her way to the buttons of king's shirt, loosening the first few to be able to pepper his throat with soft kisses

They both know that this moment will be interpreted by their demanding daughter, but Diane had to use this moment were both are alone

"Captain, I am afraid that you have to find a replacement member for a while"

The fairy King eyebrows rose as he listened to his wife words"and why is that?"

"I'll have to drop out of work again in three months at the least, from then on, I'm afraid that I have to focus on my motherly duties before returning"

By now king have stood straight, his eyes fixed on the women before him. Diane had just turnd 759 a couple of months ago she was still young in gaints years

"Harlequin I-"

"Are you... pregnant?"

She let out a small breath"yes"a smile cracked on her face, she looked at King to see his puzzled face"I found out on the day we le-"

He didn't let her finish her sentence and captured her lips into another kiss, enjoying the moment, but it didn't last long as a very possesive young girl entered the room. And instead on occupying her mother's arms for the rest of the day, much to her son and husband dislikeing

Soon her daughter wouldn't be the only one in her arms

* * *

Heyy guys here is the new chapter sorry for the delay it was hard to write

By they way if you want to know who is Elizabeth's husband read my new story "to heal a wond"

PS: if there are missing words then it's the computers fault


	11. Requests

Recently I haven't got any inspiration for this story so if you guys have any ideas please PM me or put it in the review


	12. ON HOLD

Some of you may have expected this but i'm going to have to put all of my story's on hold. as much as i want to complete it its sucks actually

and just to be clear. I'm not putting the story's because i'm not in the mode **NO!**.

the following things are the reason why i haven't been updating

 **1- i just moved with my sister to NYC so we are still looking for a house, for now we live in a small hotel**

 **2-i moved to Academy of St. Joseph and joined the volleyball club and we have been training non-stop**

 **3-my grandfather just passed away one week ago and me and my sister have to go back to KSA (i am half Arabic )**

 **4-exams** **kill me**

so yeah my life is not the best but as long as i have faith in Allah the light will shine

please pry for my grandfather. and god bless each and everyone of you amazing people


End file.
